


Alla Fine del Mondo

by amyponders



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Emotionally Hurt Daryl Dixon, F/M, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyponders/pseuds/amyponders
Summary: Inspired by Daryl and Beth's relationship on Still 4x12. Timeline is post-Coda 5x08. Italian version and English translation.





	Alla Fine del Mondo

**Author's Note:**

> Small fragment of a story I created for an Italian grammar class. Italian is my fourth language so I apologize to native speakers for any mistakes!

Daryl si alzò dal letto improvvisato che aveva fatto pure la notte precedente. Erano soltanto qualche foglie secche che trovò vicino alla grotta umida in cui dormiva per proteggersi dei cadaveri. Rimosse le lenzuola che portava con sé di solito nel piccolo zaino grigio che eredò per forza da Beth, quando lei era morta in quella maniera così orrenda. Con i suoi effetti in mano camminò verso il buio nell’apertura della grotta e guardò fuori attentamente, cercando qualche suono che gli poteva dire se c’era qualcuno, o qualcosa vicino a lui. Solo quando notò l’assenza assoluta di rumori, uscì lentamente. A questo punto non voleva incontrare nessuno, se per caso rimanevano sopravvissuti. Daryl ignorava lo stato de l'umanità, lui aveva abbandonato il gruppo di Rick non appena lei morì e adesso rimaneva per conto suo. Ancora pensava spesso a lei, a come loro due si trovarono, ironicamente, nel momento preciso alla fine del mondo. Prima di tutto, forse la vide un giorno per strada, senza sapere cosa succederebbe. Ma in tutti quelli lunghi mesi che avevano trascorsi da che l’umanità sparì, soltanto quelli che passò accanto lei gli sembrarono avere qualche senso. Poi quando la perse, lui soffrì più da quanto aveva sofferto al perdere tutta la sua famiglia a causa di quella maledetta malattia senza fine, magari perché in quel momento capì che adesso sarebbe veramente da solo...

Daryl got up from the improvised bed he'd made the preceding night. It was mainly made out of a few dry leaves he'd found near the humid cave in which he was sleeping to protect himself from the corpses. He removed the sheet that he usually carried with him on his small grey backpack, the one that he forcefully inherited from Beth when she died in that horrible way. Holding his stuff on his hands, he walked toward the hole near the cave's entrance, and looked outside attentively, searching for any sound that might tell him if there was anyone, or anything near him. Only when he noted the absolute absence of any noise did he exit slowly. At this point, he didn't wanted to run into anybody, if by any chance there were survivors left. Daryl ignored mankind's status, he'd abandoned Rick's group the moment she died, and to this day he remained on his own. He still thought about her often, about the way they had found each other, ironically just in the right moment at the end of the world. Before everything happened, maybe he'd seen her one day on the streets, without knowing what would come to pass. But in all of the months that had gone by since humanity disappeared, only the ones he'd spent by her side seemed to have had any sense. Then, when he lost her, he'd suffered more than what he'd suffered when losing all of his family because of that damn sickness that seemed to have no end, maybe because in that moment he understood that from then on he would be truly alone...


End file.
